Basil (MajinGogito)
Basil (Pronounced BAY-ZUL) is a Saiyan that is featured in the first two Sagas on Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. He is the father of the main protaganist of the story, Tharos. He is first seen in the first chapter along with King Onio. Basil will also appear in the video game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC a playable character. Overview Appearance Basil is a tall, muscular man that looks like he is in his late twenties or mid-thirties, despite being forty years old (the reason for this being the Saiyan blood in his genes). He also looks similar to his son, Tharos, in the facial features. Basil has wild, jet black hair that resembles that of a Super Saiyan 4, but possibly shorter. He also has grey-black colored eyes, similar to his son. He usually keeps his brown furry tail wrapped around his waist as a belt, since he is a Super Elite-ranked soldier. Basil wears armor that is reserved only for first-class Saiyan Warriors. His armor is mainly black but has dark blue colored pauldrons. The harnasses are also the same color as his shoulder pauldrons. The chest pieces are black but the stomach pieces are blue like his pauldrons and harnasses. He wears a jet black colored long-sleeved jumpsuit under his armor and white gloves. He usually wears a blue scouter over his left eye. Personality Basil is an easy going, determined Saiyan that fights for what he believes in. He is determined for almost anything, being the General of both the Saiyan and Royal Army. When fighting, Basil fights merciless, brutal, and full of pride, similar to all high-ranked Saiyan. He is one of the strongest of the Saiyans at the time of his life. He isn't extremely cocky, so he doesn't underestimate his opponents unless angered or unless he . History Basil was born to the Super Elite class of Saiyans in the Age 904. He was incredibly powerful as a child, and he trained throughout his entire life. He became close friends with Prince Onio (now King Onio). He eventually became General of King Onio's Royal Army and also inherited generalship of the Saiyan army after his father's death. He gained an group of Elite Saiyans and lead them to many victories and Planet Conquers for King Onio. In the Age 937, his son, Tharos was born to him from his lifelong love, Kabbas. He began to train Tharos when the boy was only 3 years old. He soon began to also train Prince Daikon as a favor for his friend, King Onio. He trained the two boys in many styles of fighting and ki uses up until the destruction of Planet Onio, serving as their mentor. In the Age 944, Basil fought alongside the Saiyans as a leader in the fight against Brizzard. He was badly beaten by Brizzard after he tried to avenge King Onio, who the tyrant had killed. He was left to die but was found and murdered by Android Infinity, who had gotten orders from Brizzard to kill the Saiyan. Transformations Great Ape Basil, being a Saiyan with a tail, has the ability of transforming into a Great Ape when he stares at a Full Moon or Power Ball. He can control himself in the form and is 10x stronger than his base maximum. He has used this form on some occassions. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Flight *Afterimage *Wild Sense *Great Ape Transformation *Howl *Power Up to the Very Limit *Mimicry *Saiyan Soul *Energy Barrier *Ki Supression *Super Elite *Power Ball *Zenkai Combative Techniques *Ki Blast *Ki Rush Wave *Ki Blast Barrage *Flakamo Shine *Flakamo Flash *Finish Snapper *Chou Makouhou *Finger Beam *Explosive Wave *Chou Makouhou Barrage Kill List Pre-Daikon Saga *Many races of the planets that he have conquered over the years, possibly over a million Daikon Saga *Thousands of Kynians *Dictator Kyalio *Thousands of Azakios *Many Gelboians (More will be added soon) Battles *Basil VS Dictator Kyalio *Basil & Tharos VS Azakios *Basil (Great Ape), Bochok (Great Ape), Ado (Great Ape), Lutus (Great Ape), and Parsna (Great Ape) VS Azakios *Basil VS Brizzard (1st form) Trivia *Basil's name is also the name of a vegetable *He has control in his Great Ape form *His power rivals that of King Onio *He is the General of the Royal AND Saiyan Army Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Males Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dead Characters Category:Generals Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Elites Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Super Elite Category:Basil's Elite Category:Characters with Tails Category:Supporting character Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters in Legend of Tharos Category:Video Game Characters Category:New Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artist